Broken Mirror Reflecting
by 3 Sisters of Moon-Shadow-Sun
Summary: SI When the soul to be reincarnated as Kasumi is unable, another is offered the chance. She accepts, and now possesses the memories of her past lives, most recent an American anime fanatic. Knowing the events and people to come, she lives her life while..
1. Offer, Rebirth and Family

_**Broken Mirror Reflecting**_

**By: Sister Shadow / Li**

Disclaimer: I don't own any _anime_, only the plot ideas and original characters.

Summary: When the soul to be reincarnated as Tendo Kasumi is unable, another is offered the chance. She accepts, and as a result, possesses the memories of her past lives, most recently an American _anime otaku_. Knowing the events and people to come, she waits to see what the future brings while trying to forget something from her distant past.

-0-0--0-0-

**Chapter One: Offer, Rebirth and Family**

-0-0--0-0-

Part One: Destination

-0-0-0-0-

In what would be called a ghost town, a caved-in old warehouse sat nearly submerged in the polluted river that had once made this place prosper. A preserved skeleton could be found there, the body of a young woman in her early twenties. She was dead, yes, but still there and willing to chat, if you wanted. If one was attune to the spiritual plane, that is.

Her current form held no gender, or had any descriptive features, and no color. It was only the vaguest outline of human form, her body, only unique in the place where one would have eyes: they were a bright, brilliant blue.

She remembered not how her living self had come to be here, or her name or past before death. All she could bring to mind was the endlessness of her time in the warehouse and something called the 'Internet' and computers. It must have been very important to who she was before for her to remember now.

The spirit knew no time, only this place. She had seen this place weather many storms, only to be claimed by the river that had once made this area a port of call. No one had come, living or otherwise, for her body or her soul. But there was one thing, er, person, who appeared at random times to stare, poke and prod at her using fingers, sticks and speech without much of a reaction. Having no memory of human socialization, she felt the best thing to do was ignore him, which didn't work very well. He didn't go away and stay gone, but kept coming back.

Like now, for example.

With a loud bang and the dramatic addition of illusion-smoke and imagined neon lights in varying shapes, he announced his arrival. The additions immediately disappeared after a few moments for the effect to take place. Holding them up more, she assumed, would tax him. (Where'd that thought come from?)

Instead of his usual casual smirk, he wore a half-grim, half-grinning expression. Unlike her, he was in full, fluorescent color. Pale hair that brushed his shoulders, without a strand out of place, framed his face and bright eyes of undeterminable color. This dress, though, threw the whole attractiveness of his features off; yellow just did not go with fuchsia.

"I've talked to some friends of mine, sister, and they have an offer for you that you can't refuse," stated the spirit. He had yet to give his name.

Maybe his curiosity was rubbing off on her, but she just couldn't resist, though skeptical. "What kind of offer?"

The spirit's grin widened as he regarded her, as if sharing a private joke with himself mentally. "The kind of deal that will give you both your body and your memories back."

"Mine is unusable," she pointed out the obvious, not trusting him in the least. "Unless your 'friends' have the power to wake the dead or turn back time, I am stuck in this state until someone comes for me."

The multicolored man regarded her for a moment, face blank, before breaking out into a wide grin. "I knew you were just what we need!"

She stared at him as if he were insane, which his outfit and attitude agreed with. He had the decency to look a tad sheepish. "Er, anyway. My friends can't change what happens here, but they **can**give you a new start!"

"Reincarnation? And I would remember…" The offer was tempting, but not something she really wanted. "No, thank you. I'd rather wait for my Messenger, all the same."

He frowned at the unisex spirit, brows furrowed and disappointment evident in his eyes. "Haven't you realized? **I **am your messenger."

"What?" She met his gaze, searching for any sign of deception. There was none. "Then why… Why have I been here all this time?!"

His expression changed into an almost blank mask; answering her questions was business. "We have been waiting for an opening for you. This offer is the first one we know you'd like."

"Oh, so… I have to be reincarnated, no matter what?" she asked, already resigning herself to the answer, which she only wanted to confirm her thoughts.

"I'm afraid so." His voice held a sincere apology. Why was he sad for her?

"How long would I have to wait for another offer?" Spirits can touch inanimate objects; she leaned against a half-submerged wall of the warehouse, knees near her chin.

Her face was turned away; she only heard his answer. "Estimated, maybe another few decades or so."

"Then I accept this offer, whatever it is." Determinations shone in her blue-eyes-things. She wasn't going to be stuck here any longer.

Her messenger grinned and said, "Good." He clutched her shoulder in a friendly manner, grip surprisingly solid. "Now, here's the deal..."

He explained to her that a body in another dimension needed a host spirit since the one for it had been captured and therefore unable. This person, a Japanese female to have two sisters, was an important member of the Larger Plan, which would otherwise destroy their universe if she simply didn't exist. _Wherever this was_, she thought, _I will be glad to be doing something useful._

"I just hope I may help in this other world you have described to me," she admitted, standing next to him.

"Oh, you will," the astral figure said, smiling a mysterious smile. "All you need now is to go there. Your new identity is waiting."

He gripped her arm tightly, and where he held burned. After a near eternity without pain, the spirit only felt a mild sense of curiosity at the burning sensation. While not in a corporal form, she felt her body twisting and reshaping itself into something else, something much smaller and compressed.

Finally, it stopped, and she realized she could no longer move. She had no arms or legs, torso or even a head. All of her was now a compact round gem held in her Messenger's hands.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "It's the only way for you to travel."

'I'm alright,' she said, though she didn't know how. Telepathy or something else?

He blinked in surprise. "Learning already. Yes, you **are **what we need…"

'What do you mean?' she asked, curious at why he repeated himself.

"Nothing, never mind. Just relax, now. It'll all be over soon…"

'Ah…"

She was floating, out of his hand, light as a bubble in the wind. She **was** a bubble in the wind, all round and clear and sparkly. Blue, though, reflected off her dome, not rainbow colors.

"Remember, even in chaos there is order. Have fun in Nerima, Tendo Kasumi-san." He called up after her, his familiar smirk back in place.

Her last sight was of the mangled body of her former identity. Then she dreamed of comforting warmth.

-0-0-0-0-

Let me tell you, readers, that it is never a good decision to trust someone so annoying when they offer change out of the blue. Sure, I remember everything from my life, and the one before that... and the one before that... and the one before that (you get the idea), but I also felt everything all at once. I hardly remember what happened after that.

When I came to, though, it was to what can only be called the 'light at the end of the tunnel'. But in reality, Tendo Kasumi's body was just being born. I, unsurprisingly, had the overwhelming urge to cry, and did so. My new mother, Tendo Soun's wife, held me after the midwife was done checking the baby body over. I was starting to regret agreeing to this even more.

How was I, an only child, going to handle two sisters and a depressed father when oka-sama (I decided to call her that for no apparent reason) died? I couldn't even take proper care of my father's family's collection of pets, even though they depended on me only for food. And another mother?

I missed mine. And my father. And my family. They were dead, though, and had been for a long time. They evacuated the town as any sane person would. I only stayed behind to find my wayward best friends, like-siblings who were more trouble than they were worth. They're dead, too. Everyone was. I wonder how much time really passed while I was stuck there haunting the place my body lay?

And I'm thinking about things I shouldn't be. Let me guess: you don't know what the heck I'm talking about.

I'm angry, annoyed, confused, sleepy, and ranting at people who did nothing but join me in my new adventure. I'll apologize when I feel better.

It was nice being cooed over for a change. Mother was smiling tiredly and holding my body tenderly. Soun was crying, ranting on about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful wife and child, though I didn't know that until later. And here I thought he'd only turned crybaby after the death of his beloved.

"_What a beautiful girl she'll grow up to be_," commented my mother in Japanese. Which I didn't understand. It was just a jumble of sound to my ears, but I knew she was talking about me.

"_Our little heiress_," cooed my father. He was immediately backhanded by his wife. I guess aggression ran in the Tendo females, all except me. I really don't know how I'm going to have the innocence and obliviousness that series Kasumi had.

Who or what captured her spirit anyway. And why?

"_Our little princess_," father corrected himself. _Oka-sama_smiled in approval. I personally wondered when they would begin to spoil me, and if my new self would like it.

Sure, I would always be the core me, but with my child's mind my personality would develop according to the environment in which I was raised. Kind of like planting seeds, (what you're born with) and nurturing them until they become whatever they do. At least I'm flexible and can adapt easily. I can make Soun and _oka-sama_'s first experience with a child a bit easier, too.

Did I mention I'm more like Nabiki than Kasumi? Kami help Nerima. I may turn the place upside-down even before Ranma and the rest arrive.

I was so tired and content in my mother's arms, I fell asleep right then and there. I was set for the moment.

-0-0-0-0-

Being a baby is hard. I gave into my crying urges more often than not. Though I must say, by the time I could walk I was potty trained. Mother bragged to her friends, and so did father. He wanted to begin me in martial arts at one and a half, but _Oka-sama_ persuaded him otherwise. Which I'm glad for. I don't think I have enough dexterity for anything he could teach me yet, let alone the attention span.

Everything was perfect, until Soun decided to go on his first training trip in over five years. Though his wife opposed it, she eventually yielded. I was surprised to learn there were many students learning Anything Goes, and that they helped each other when their master was gone.

My mother carried me to see my father and his current apprentice (a special one wanting to broaden his horizons) off. Father gave a teary goodbye, for both his child and his adoring wife, whom with he shared a long, loving kiss. (Ew!) I didn't cry, just goo-ed at him cutely and got my message to come back soon to his family across.

As their backs turned into dots in the horizon (dramatic as Ranmaverse can get), the students bowed to him as one. It inspired a sad smile to my mother's lips.

She said to me, "Never marry a martial artist. They'll love their sport more than they would you." I took her words to heart, even though I didn't particularly agree with them. Father loved her very much, certainly more than Genma-baka loved Nadoka-san. How they became a couple I'm dying to uncover.

Truly, I do not intend to find anyone here. In all my past lives that I can remember, I was either dumped early on, murdered by my spouse, or otherwise perished in a way related to those I loved. Not to mention there was always four key people involved, however unintentional.

I stayed in the dojo and watched the twenty or so students practice with fascination. Reading and seeing were entirely different things, I decided. It was much more amazing to be up close, with a chance to learn just as those you observed were than to sit at home and read out of a manga or watch it animated by amateurs.

The youngest student, a scrawny nine or ten year old who looked more geeky than anything else. (I have nothing against them, really. I was one.), approached me after going through a series of kata. His belt said midlevel, so I assumed he was bullied and in the past and was now looking for a way to get stronger in order to protect himself.

He bowed politely before speaking. "Tendo-_sama_," he addressed me respectfully.

"Goo." Translation: What the Heck! Who in their right mind bowed to a baby?! I hope he's not a pedophile or something, but I doubt it. If Father's students so much as had an ill thought toward me or anyone else he loved and trusted, they were out. I've seen it happen.

I seriously have no idea what Japanese babies said. I was American, the last time around. An _otaku _in love with Ranma and the like, too. (The _manga_, not the person.)

"I wish you good luck in the future." I wasn't sure what he said next, but it appeared to be a blessing in Chinese. I really need to learn that language, since I already knew English (American and British variations), Latin, German, Spanish and a few others not so fluently.

Then the boy, who I later found out was named Li Mien, exited the dojo to begin his chores. The other students either didn't notice me or just ignored the baby and went about practicing in synchronized motions.

Mother found me soon after that, took me to the living room and dressed me up in cute baby clothes that I soon grew out of in the next two weeks. She was pregnant again, though, and Nabiki would be able to wear them next.

Life wasn't interesting at the Tendo School, not since father was gone and mother took care of me as the students did themselves. I did wonder, however, how I would do in school. But that was years away; I had plenty of time.

Oh, did you know that Kasumi had a photographic memory? Who would've thought? And since she had it, so do I. Or maybe it's just a side effect of being a grown woman trapped in a baby's mind.

Who knows? I certainly don't.

-0-0-0-0-

Tendo Kumiko was worried for her baby. Not the one currently kicking in her stomach like pangs of hunger, but her darling eldest, Kasumi. The twenty-two month old had yet to say anything other than the occasional baby babble, but even that was beginning to become rare.

Kasumi became expressive in other ways, however. When she wanted a story, she'd pick up a book and waving it right under her mother's nose. When hungry, she'd wait patiently in the kitchen for something to eat. If she became upset or offended, which wasn't often, she'd sit in a corner quietly and sulk.

Soun noticed nothing wrong, and somehow always got a smile out of his favorite daughter no matter what he did. She giggled with her parents and the kind students that sometimes played with her after practice. They all found her silence normal, not unnatural.

If she had something to say, she'd speak up, right? Kumiko wasn't so sure.

Unlike what her mother thought, Kasumi just wasn't used to speaking Japanese. She would also follow her mother around almost anywhere, even to bathe, wanting to have stories to tell her younger sisters in the future. The child knew everything about her mother, including_oka-sama_'s well-hidden secret hobby.

Kumiko practiced Magic, or something similar.

Kasumi didn't know when it started, but she guessed in her mother's late teens, unless her family passed down the secrets. Curious but not sure what to make of it, Kasumi would sometimes peek at Kumiko's doings when the door to her secret room was ajar. It was interesting, but the girl wasn't sure if she wanted to know more than she already did, which wasn't much. Just the thought of turning into a female Gosunkugi gave her the shudders.

This time, when she went to the secret room within Akane's future bedroom, still eastern style, _oka-sama _tried to see why I would not speak. She came out with only a vague answer: I wasn't ready yet. Discouraged from approaching the subject publicly, Kumiko resigned herself to the facts.

A month before her second birthday in the fall, Kumiko hit six months of pregnancy. Three more and her first younger sister, Nabiki, would be born. Kasumi couldn't wait see what the Blackmail Master was like as a kid.

She was beginning to noticed her thinking and reaction patterns changing into what she considered 'series Kasumi'. Sure, she was more assertive and knew what she wanted, but so did series Kasumi, who got what she wanted in a polite, motherly way. Now-Kasumi wondered how she'd turn out in this environment. Would she be as cunning and subtle as her counterpart had been as she grew up- again? Or stay mostly the same, only more passive?

She didn't know, but did wonder often.

Pondered in passing: were any other anime from her former world here? She could be surrounded by all those possibilities and not even be aware. But now it was the time to focus on her new family, and maybe later on other places and people.

It was interesting, though, that she never got the name of the one who sent her here.

-0-0-0-0-

Part Two: Family Planning

-0-0-0-0-

_Otou-sama_returned from his training trip ten days before my second birthday. He immediately did everything he could for his pregnant wife and me, crying all the while. I was happy enough to just toddle over to the dojo and watch the students practice like I always did as oka-sama and otou-sama caught up in private.

In secret for the past eight months, I'd begun teaching myself to walk and move again. Though not too hard, in the end I can only do a faction of the things I used to. I have more dexterity in this young form, but that doesn't make up for the height difference or the ever-changing-ness of my body. In front of others, though I tried to be as average a baby as possible.

_Otou-sama_saw me sitting comfortably on a random mat, staring with what I guess was as much of a look of concentration on my face as any baby could have. Crying tears of what I supposed was joy (his fits were beginning to get annoying again after the long time apart) and cradled me in his arms. I stayed very still, frightened that he might accidentally hurt me if I moved; he was so overcome by emotion.

"Oh, Kumiko-_chan_! Kumiko-_chan_!" sobbed my oh-so-darling father, finally setting me down. On a chair no less. I wasn't going anywhere, that's for sure. "Something wonderful has happened!"

"What, dear?" oka-sama asked from the kitchen. Even seven months pregnant and she insisted on continuing to cook. I have long since known where the original Kasumi come about her love of the culinary arts, and Akane her stubbornness. Where in the world did Nabiki get her cunning?

"Kasumi-_chan_," began my father, "has shown an interest in martial arts! To satisfy my darling daughter's needs, I must begin training her immediately!"

_Oka-sama_entered the room, her clutched wooden spoon looking more like a dangerous weapon than a cooking utensil. I could feel her anger, and I imagine _otou-sama _did as well, since he'd begun to cower away from the dark haired woman.

Why such a wonderful woman like my mother married the spineless Soun in the first place is a question I plan to ask in the future. Probably love, or an arranged marriage. Most likely love. People do many stupid and moronic things when they're in love, and don't I know it. In a few of my past lives, I've been one of them. Usually at the moronic end of the spectrum, though, which I've found to be both embarrassing and annoying.

"We've spoken about this, husband," said oka-sama with forced calm. I don't think she wanted to have a (mostly one-sided) fight with him when he'd only returned that morning. "Kasumi will decide for herself when she's older. The same goes for any of our other children." She patted her stomach fondly, and I imagine Nabiki kicked in return.

"But, my dear, I was only ten when my first Master began my training. If I'd begun sooner-"

Oka-sama cut him off. "_Kami-sama_, Kasumi's not even two!"

"Exactly," said otou-sama, this time with more conviction and a lot less tears. "The younger she is, the more she's likely to retain later in life. Think of it, Kumiko! Our little girl will be strong! And it makes a father proud to think of it."

Mother was silent for some minutes, and I knew she was likely to give in, at least a little. True as it is that I'm interested in martial arts and the like, I don't want to hurt anyone, and neither would cannon Kasumi.

"Fine, dear," _oka-sama _said. Soun burst into tears of happiness. "She shall begin instruction at three."

I don't think my ecstatic father heard her last part as he picked me up and settled me on his shoulders, hands firmly in place to keep me from falling. "Let's go pick out a cute training outfit, Kasumi-_chan_!" my father said proudly, smiling.

_Oka-sama_came running after us, stirring spoon dropped in favor of a mallet similar to what Akane would wield in the future. Maybe she'd inherit mother's ability to access hammerspace, or perhaps just the mallet.

Probably just the mallet, I decided as Kumiko chased after her husband and me.

I did what any other _otaku_-reincarnated-_anime_-character would do in my current situation: I laughed.

-0-0-0-0-

Father received a postcard from Genma a week before my second birthday announcing important news: he was engaged. Soun, overjoyed, invited the happy couple to a home cooked at our house at celebrate.

Kumiko wrinkled her nose a little when Father announced this. It seemed she didn't like the man one bit. She found him a vile, cowardly, cheep, manipulative moron and pitied anyone engaged to him, though she used more polite words in my presence.

Four days before my birthday was the set date, and since Saotome Genma was never one to turn down a free meal, I knew he would be there. Nadoka seemed a nice enough woman by Ranma-induced Nerima standards, and I wondered what she would be like younger and without the seppuku contract behind her.

At five o'clock sharp, there was a knock at the door which _otou-sama_answered. In came a younger, non-cursed panda-man with thinning hair and a round belly, followed by a pretty, demure woman who I assumed was Nadoka. She radiated grace and dignity despite her timid exterior, and my pity for her turned to respect from just watching. Genma wasn't handsome or charming enough to have more than one fiancée, let alone someone like her.

Already seated at the table, I blinked curiously at them, getting a feel of their character differences from each future self. Nadoka was the most different, being curt and polite, speaking only when spoken to. I couldn't tell if she even wanted to marry the man.

Genma appeared unchanged, even with his thinning hair and better build. He didn't gorge himself at dinner, either, though he did eat a sizable portion. He wasn't rude to _oka-sama_, even when she nearly sneered at him when he made a lude comment in front of me.

I watched Nadoka the most, eating as all children did with my chopsticks in a vice grip, using them as a shovel. I think it unnerved her a bit, though she was good at not showing it or anything really. She wore a kimono, like in the series, but held no katana and showed no signs of clumsiness. Like I'd thought reading/watching the series, it seemed the way she acted around 'Ranko' was an act.

The talk lulled as the food intake stopped. Nadoka-_san_ primly wiped her lips with her napkin and set it across her plate area, clearly done like the rest. It was silent except for the clatter of dishes and the rustle of clothing as people shifted.

"Has your training progressed, Saotome-san? It's been so long since we've seen you," Mother commented, sipping her tea with a curious expression.

"Well, yes." Genma looked a bit uncomfortable, and began to sweat.

"Come now, my friend. Please elaborate." My father refilled his and his friend's sake dishes as he said this.

"It is not polite to talk of such things in front of women, my friend. It will upset them," Genma said, glancing sidelong at his fiancée.

Soun looked uncomfortable as he agreed, fearing Kumiko's temper, and suggested they take their discussion to the dojo.

Hesitant, Saotome only agreed when _oka-sama _said in vague terms, "You men talk about whatever you wish, outside of our presence. There are things that only another woman can appreciate."

Kumiko only wanted Genma and his nastiness to go **away**. Preferably back in whatever ditch he crawled out of.

Father nodded in agreement, leading the father-to-be of Ranma into his spotless dojo. Perhaps they would spar after being reacquainted, or start up a game of Go that one would try to cheat the other at. More likely than not they would get bored soon enough and eavesdrop on the woman's conversation, which I was already shamelessly doing. Everyone ignores a baby once they get over the cute-cutchy-coo thing.

My mother turned to the tense Nadoka and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, Tendo-_san_." She did not look up from the most interesting tea she had ever seen.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale…"

And she did, though not in a sickly way. She was stressed-pale from containing too much emotion.

"I'm quite sure, thank you, Tendo-_san_," Nadoka nearly snapped, icily polite.

_Oka-sama_was not affected by her tone and tried to stimulate their brief conversation in a different direction. "So, Shikage-san," Kumiko addressed Nadoka by her maiden name, "how did you and Saotome-san meet?"

I listened intently, eager to finally know how in the world this strong-willed woman fell in love with such an unworthy man.

Nadoka-_san_ sneered a bit, as if the taste of something foul plagued her. She nearly spat out, "My parents arranged me to marry Genma-_san_. I have no choice."

Mother wanted to protest, say that love concurs all and if she did not love this man, she did not have to marry him, but stopped herself. I do not know why, but perhaps it is because she realized you could not reason with a person who has obviously resigned herself to whatever fate waits, no matter their opinion of it.

For the best, I thought at the time. Hope was all I could do.

So_oka-sama_ said nothing, gathering up the dirty dishes instead and taking them to the kitchen. It took three trips to clear the table, with no offer of help from our female guest. Kumiko returned to the kitchen a final time started the water to wash. This left me alone with Nadoka-_san_.

She was silent, studying the wood grains of our table. Much more interesting than the baby who would not stop staring. Analyzing, more like.

In the series, she was a strong but desperate woman who would do anything to see her son. She is strong in real life, too, but young. So young and emotional. She cannot be more than a few years over twenty.

I could tell, somehow, that she wanted to cry. I wish she would let herself, though she is much too proud a person. Like mother, like son. I hope that even without her to guide him, Ranma will turn out better than his old man; more like his loving mother. Like, if not better, than the Ranma from both my world's anime and manga.

But he isn't even born yet. I am much more concerned with Nadoka-_san_'s well being.

_Oka-sama_ returned after an eternity of twenty minutes, which consisted of me staring at our guest who instead looked at nothing, letting herself be lost in though for a time. _Otou-sama_ and Genma reentered the room soon after my mother, laughing and jostling each other like college boys. Neither quieted until my mother cleared her throat.

"Yes, Kumiko-chan?" Soun asked, sweating a bit. Genma glanced at his friend, wondering why the man appeared to be scared of his docile, if somewhat outspoken, wife. (Kumiko was always good at hiding her emotions, something Nabiki indeed would inherit.)

"It is late, my husband. We should be putting Kasumi-chan to bed soon." In the presence of the soon-to-be Saotome couple she couldn't say what she wanted to say, which was something like, "_I'm tired of his presence; make them leave._"

"Y-yes! Of course, my wife." He scurried over, clumsy as a martial artist could be under the irate woman's gaze, to where I sat dozing, leaning half on the table to keep from falling over. He gently picked me up and cradled me against his chest; I sleepily clung to my father's shirt, giving into the urge that insisted I sleep. It was nearly 22:00 hours; my young body could not stay up this late naturally.

As_otou-sama_ carried me away, I noticed an odd look on Nadoka-_san_'s face: a look of suppressed longing. I knew, then the reason she would go through with her arranged marriage to the 'honorable' Saotome Genma. So simple, what she wanted but could not get without a husband.

All Nadoka wanted was a child. No wonder she loved Ranma so much and seemed to disregard Panda-man at every turn.

Curled up in my crib-bed in the corner of my parent's room, I cuddled my favorite plushy (Kurei, a black dog doll given to me by my mother's parents for my first birthday) on the edge of Reality and Dreamland.

'_Poor Nadoka-san. I hope everything works out for her, in the end… Only a year or so until she gets her wish…_' I fell asleep with that thought.

-0-0-0-0-

My second birthday came and went as a quiet, personal affair, just like the first. My presents were adequate and mundane for my new age of two; picture books, toys and stuffed animals of all sizes. _Oka-sama_'s cooking on that day was delicious, as always, and quite a treat since Soun insisted his wife take it easy for the remaining time of her pregnancy.

Of all the things that stuck in my photographic memory that day, an odd exchange between _otou-sama_ and _oka-sama_ was the most noted. It began near the end of my present pile, with only gifts from my parents and grandparents left. Father unwrapped my parent's joint present for me; a box of frilly baby dresses and ribbons that my mother would no doubt dress me up in later.

Mother was the one to open her parent's gift for me: a set of English learner's tapes to play while a child sleeps. I don't know how effective they would be on a real child, but at least now I have a future excuse for knowing English.

A letter fluttered out from between the set of packaged tapes as_oka-sama_ moved to separate them. She immediately picked it up, handing the gift to my grim faced father, clutching the paper tightly in both hands. I couldn't see what it said, from where I sat on the floor surrounded by my gifts, but I could guess that it wasn't good news from the way _oka-sama_ stiffened and shook.

"They, they…" she murmured to herself. Father, hands free after setting the tapes in my pile of toys, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kumiko-_chan_…" He never calls her that in public, only in private. He has nicknames for her, calls her 'my beloved wife', and goofs around in the presence of others, but with trusted family he can be serious and direct. I like that about him. Too bad it's something I think dies with _oka-sama_.

"It's alright, Soun," she said, shrugging off his hand. "I'll be fine."

"What do they want, Kumiko? Do they…like last time?" His eyes widened, and he seemed afraid of what his parents-in-law wanted. The letter was in my gift; did that mean it had something to do with me?

"No! No, my husband, all is well. They just…" She trailed off, placing a calming hand on _otou-sama_'s upper arm. Reaching her arms around his torso, she pressed up against his in an as intimate a hug as her belly would allow. "They just want to see our child, that's all. Maybe someday, but now…"

"No," Soun agreed. "It is too soon."

They drifted off into silence, rocking together to unheard music, sharing a moment that I was hesitant to interrupt. They had so few of them, with a household to manage and a dojo to run, with so little time for each other. I stayed as silent as possible, since leaving the room unnoticed was impossible.

Unfortunately, the precious moment ended all too soon for them when Li Mien, father's only Chinese student, walked in on them. He carried a wrapped parcel, no doubt another birthday present for me, and looked perfectly ashamed to interrupt.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said, bowing repeatedly, and leaving his gift behind in his mad dash for the door.

_Oka-sama_and _otou-sama_ shared a perplexed expression, wondering what in the world had just happened. They exchanged a glancing, wondering if the other knew, before noticing that neither did, and bursting out in laughter. I giggled too, just because they looked so cute together.

So was my third year in this life begins. I wonder, what does the future hold? A birth, of I have no doubt, and perhaps friends. Family and friends…

Somehow, this feels familiar, as if I've had this wondering, pleasant yet rueful feeling before. In one of my other lives? The only explanation.

-0-0-0-0-

Starting in the beginning of January, _oka-sama_hardly left her room. She was well along in her pregnancy, otou-sama said, and any undue stress might hurt herself or the baby. Kumiko agreed with him only because she was too tired to argue.

When I say _her room_, I mean the guest room containing the secret altar, mini-library on the occult, and various other items needed to cast spells or perform rituals. I wasn't inclined to go near that small space, fearing one of her book-towers would fall on top of me, though I stayed with her often enough for my crib to be moved in there.

I would be getting my own room, my own bed, _oka-sama _told me, as soon as my baby brother or sister came. I stared up at her, silent as ever, but knew she knew I understood.

When I wasn't cuddled with my mother, feeling Nabiki-_chan_ kicking away, I watched my father with his students.

He was a good instructor, becoming a completely new person in the presence of his students, spending enough time with each until he knew they understood. He was gentle but firm with the new students, strict yet friendly with the older, more experienced learners. I enjoyed watching how he taught; it made my respect for him increase significantly.

On a cold day in February, father outside shoveling snow, when _oka-sama_ muttered to herself in a more aggravated voice than normal, "Stupid Soun." Though my mother did refer to my father in a less than flattering way in my presence, something in her tone caught my attention. This went beyond mere annoyance; _otou-sama_ had done something that deeply upset his wife.

She stroked my hair absently, looking my not really seeing my face. "Why did he have to sign that treaty…?"

Treaty? What treaty?

"I don't want any of my children forced into marriage for the sake of honor," Kumiko said with conviction. Now I knew what father had done.

A marriage contract between the families of Tendo and Saotome would join the two styles of Anything Goes. But at what price? The happiness of the children, perhaps. Or their chance for true love. If I didn't know what I do, if I wasn't who I am, I would hate him for arranging such a thing. Actually, I am profoundly grateful to him.

'_So the first stone of the foundation is laid. Only seventeen more years until it truly begins._' So far in the future. What will happen to us up until then?

_Oka-sama_ continued to mutter to herself, cradling me to her side. I snuggled in and soon fell asleep, grateful to my mother, too, for her warmth and love.

I awoke, two week later on the third of March, to my mother's panicked cry of, "The contractions are starting!"

In a blur, we were rushed into an ambulance, my father clutching my mother's hand, and away to the nearest hospital.

My first sister was coming, and I had no time to think.

-0-0--0-0-

A/N: This is the start of the rewritten version of my story _Broken Mirror Reflecting_. This time, I actually have a plan! In addition, her childhood with go faster, with the help of a year skip. I plan to introduce Ranma in chapter seven, or perhaps six. No definite, but that's what's planned.

Hope you enjoy this new try!

_Sister Shadow/ Li_

**Posted: 12/15/07**


	2. Nabiki, Mio, and the Unexpected Guest

**Broken Mirror Reflecting**

**By: Sister Shadow / Li**

Disclaimer: I don't own any _anime_, only the plot ideas and original characters.

Summary: When the soul to be reincarnated as Tendo Kasumi is unable, another is offered the chance. She accepts, and as a result, possesses the memories of her past lives, most recently an American anime otaku. Knowing the events and people to come, she waits to see what the future brings while trying to forget something from her distant past.

-0-0--0-0-

**Chapter Two: Nabiki, Mio, and the Unexpected Guest**

-0-0--0-0-

Part One: The First Sister

-0-0-0-0-

I would have plenty of time to think once we got there.

Oka-sama was clutching her husband's hand tight enough to make the bones creak, laying taught on the stretcher as she rode out a contraction. Otou-sama's face was marred with a worried frown, panicking on the inside but holding steady with a martial artist's control. I sat next to my father, staring thoughtlessly at my mother's clenched teeth, trying desperately to squash the urge to sleep.

Mother is in pain. Why is she suffering for my imotou to come? My childhood self asked this, though I knew why. At heart, I am still a child, and can only understand emotionally what that younger part of me can grasp.

"Breath, ma'am," the doctor across from us instructed, demonstrating between sentences: 'Hee Hee, Hoo, Hee Hee Hoo.' "We're almost there."

"I**am** breathing," Kumiko snapped, gripping father's hand tighter. "I wouldn't be **alive **if I wasn't breathing!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, humoring her. He was obviously used to dealing with irate patients.

When the ambulance came to a sudden stop, a flurry of activity followed. Father and I exited the emergency vehicle first, and watched from the side as Kumiko was transferred from the stretcher and into a wheelchair.

I squeezed otou-sama's hand when tighter, trying to reassure my self with the pressure that I was not alone in this. Oka-sama winced slightly at being jarred in the process from stretcher to wheelchair, and Soun's hands began to shake.

We both stood there, together in our silence, and could only comfort her with our presence.

"Soun, Kasumi-chan." My mother stared at us with an expectant look, waiting for her husband and child to take their places at her side.

Otou-sama nearly dragged me to stand beside her, dropping my hand after a last sharp squeeze to grasp the handles my mother's wheelchair. Her hand snake out for mine as we walked into the building, grasping it in a grip that told me a contraction was coming and she needed all the support she could get.

I smiled sweetly up at her, offering comfort, saying with my eyes, "I'll be there for you."

"Excuse me, ma'am," the polite-professional voice of a pediatric nurse interupted our bubbly mother-daughter moment. Kumiko all but glared at her, in the midst of pain, but her laser stare did not cause the woman to spontaneously combust. (What a pity!) "You can't bring a child into the delivery room."

"And why not?" my mother asked, hard stare fueled by irritation from pain.

"It's the hospital's policy, ma'am," the nurse answered matter-of-factly, but not without some sympathy. "But don't worry, ma'am; I'll be taking care of your daughter."

"Doing what?" Her blunt tone took the woman aback, too hard and suspicious to be culturally acceptable.

"To the play room, Tendo-san," replied the nurse, unperturbed. "Granted, it's too early for other children to be there, but she should enjoy herself. Won't you, Kasumi-chan?" She asked with a bright smile, but only received a blank look from me.

Shaking off my unresponsiveness, the nurse continued, "I'll take care of this little one, don't worry."

"Well…" Oka-sama wanted to protest, but could find nothing to say. Another contraction hit and her pressure on father's hand doubled; the tough martial artist winced in pain.

"Yes, take care of my daughter," he told the nurse, and then said to me, "We'll see you in a bit, Kasumi-chan. Go with the nice lady and be good, alright?"

That speech did not sound anything like his normal speech, but I agreed, distracted, with a nod.

As the nurse nodded and led me away, talking slowly and with a smile about the wonderful things to be found in the playroom, I strained to look back at my mother. My last sight of her was of a pained, pale woman in a wheelchair, clutching back at her husband's hand for dear life.

I snuggled Kurei tighter to me, allowing the nurse to tug me gently along by the hand. 'Please be ok, please be ok, oh please be ok!'

-0-0-0-0-

Nurse Yamata was new to this hospital, a lowly trainee. And being a lowly trainee, she got all the crappy shifts, like the one she was on now. After rounds in the terminal ward where death hung over everything, having her next shift be in the children's ward where everyone was expected to be cheery or else scare the children was a dramatic chance.

Especially when assigned to the children's playroom, where the whole smile thing you couldn't skirt even a little.

This early, there was usually no one here. It nearly six in the morning, and hopefully the hours until her clock-out time of eight would pass quickly.

Slumped over the nurse's station, watching the lone child pay with her dolls, Nurse Yamata let out a sigh. 'Why did I want to do this instead of becoming a housewife?' she whined mentally. 'Oh, yes, Mother wanted an 'accomplished daughter'. How accomplished is this?'

The door was opened by a pediatric nurse pulling along a shy child clutching her stuffed dog very tightly, nearly squashing the plushy in half. She was a pretty thing, with long brunette hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. From the lace of her neatly pressed dress and her spotless little shoes, however, the child appeared well groomed. Doe brown eyes stared up and at her for a moment, quickly glancing away to survey the room, pacing right over the adult.

'I wish I had a daughter like her,' Nurse Yamata thought. 'She's so cute!'

"Kasumi-chan, this is Nurse Yamata. She'll be taking care of you now, alright?" her colleague said, leading the shy girl closer.

Kasumi-chan nodded, allowing the other nurse to stand her before toy chest filled with blocks and dolls.

"You can play all you like. I'll come and get you when your mom's done," the other nurse explained, and received another nod. "Alright then." Smiling warmly, she turned to Nurse Yamata, who was staring at the healthy little girl, wondering why she was here.

"Nurse Yamata."

She looked up, startled. "Yes, sempai?"

"Look after her." There was a threat of bad review to the floor head if she did not.

Nurse Yamata nodded. "Of course, sempai."

"Good." The other nurse nodded curtly once, cast a warm look back at Kasumi-chan, and left the room.

'Sempai really does love kids,' she thought, staring after the normally stern, cold woman. "That's a wonder."

-0-0-0-0-

Mio was up, dressed, and in the playroom by five thirty that morning. This early and the room was disserted, which suited her just fine. All the other kids were depressing, what with their talk of death and last wishes.

She wasn't gunna die; dieing was for quitters. But if she did, well, she'd enjoy life first and dwell on that stuff later.

The new nurse, Yamata-san, basically ignored her unless she made too much noise. Then Mio only got a sharp glance, as if her father-doll asking her mother-doll what was for dinner was something bad. But Mio knew it wasn't, so she brushed it off and continued playing House.

Playing House was fun, and even better with real people instead of dolls. The younger kids were sleeping, though, as she should be, but wasn't. Mio had surgery at seven, and needed to be settled and relaxed for it. Thus she was up at an ungodly hour in the morning, playing with her dolls and the teensiest bit lonely.

She didn't like being kept in the hospital much; too many sterile rooms with sympathetic, smiling people that might or might not really mean it. There were kind words and friendly pats, but too much pity. Mio disliked pity the most; such a thing was unneeded in the large quantity it was offered.

Her mother and father visited every week, though, and her older brother after school most days, so she wasn't alone, really. There were the younger children, cooped up here like her and liking it even less, wanting their Mommies and Daddies to come and take them back home.

She missed home. It was filled with laughter and love, a warm place. The hospital just seemed the opposite: cold place with tests and doctors carrying needles, that sterile smell that clung-

'-and perhaps a new friend,' Mio thought as a nurse came in, one of the nice ones that didn't have fake smiles and pitying eyes, a girl two or three years her junior trailing behind.

Hair rumpled but clothes perfect, the girl called 'Kasumi-chan' looked more normal than any of the hospital kids. Maybe it was the shining, curious eyes or the healthy flush of her cheeks despite the constant chill, but she was obviously here to visit, not for treatment.

The older nurse told Yamata-san to look after the girl, and when that was agreed, left the room. Kasumi-chan stood in front of the toy chest she'd been led to, glancing around, making no move to move.

Mio stood, leaving her dolls behind for a more interesting game: find out why Kasumi-chan was here.

Standing next to the younger girl only won her the focus of brown eyes, inquisitive though no questions came. Upon closer inspection, she looked a bit worried about something, brows nit and face pale around the edges. What about, Mio wanted to know.

'It's been boring with the same people around, and this is something new.'

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully, bowing the slightest as she'd been taught to.

Kasumi blinked at her a moment, than tottered a bow back, slightly unbalanced at the previously unused gesture.

"What's your name? Mine's Mio. What are you here for? I'm here for something, but, well, I forgot… I know it has to do with my blood. Or something. Oh, that's a cute dog! Where did you get it? I have a bunny. My brother gave it to me and it's pink. I like pink; it's much better than the white around here," she babbled, not knowing what to say and wanting to ask everything at once.

Kasumi stared at her, confused and a bit overwhelmed. If she continued to talk, maybe the other girl would speak, if only to tell her to stop.

"I named him Mr. Fuzzlekins. He likes his name. What's the name of yours?" She paused for breathe. Kasumi-chan said nothing. Encouraged, Mio continued to ramble. "Well, I'm guessing it isn't Kuro; that wouldn't be or-ori-… er," she stuttered over the word 'original', "new. I almost named Mr. Fuzzlekins 'Pinky', but that's a girl's name and he's a boy. Not that boys having girl's names or girls having boy's names is odd. If your name's usually a boy's I won't hold it against you. I know plenty of people like that!"

Mio threw her arms up in exclamation, adding to her raised speech and somewhat frantic voice. Why wasn't Kasumi-chan telling her to stop?

Said girl looked back at Mio with a bemused expression, still standing in front of the toy chest. Struck by the sparkle of the younger girl's eyes, she froze mid-gesture, arms stuck flung high.

Pointing mutely to the open chest, Kasumi mimed building blocks. Tapping her chest excessively, pointing to Mio a moment later, her eyes fell on the chest, and she smiled.

Unfreezing as Kasumi-chan's amused gaze crinkled, Mio relaxed her arms and asked tentatively, "You want to play with blocks? Together?"

Kasumi nodded, happy to be understood.

"Alright, then!" Mio dramatically rolled up her sleeves like she'd seen workmen do on TV before a tough job. If nothing else, it added joking effect. "What do you want to build?"

Kasumi shrugged, not really caring. Mio nodded as if she'd explained a whole lay out, serious and determined.

There was silence for the few minutes it took to retrieve the blocks from the toy box. Mio began a basic square with the larger, multicolored cubes, wondering why Kasumi still hadn't made a sound. Like usual, she couldn't keep her questions to herself and asked, "Don't you talk?"

It came out rude and somewhat forced; Mio flushed and ducked her head.

Kasumi, startled, shrugged and gestured. Somehow she made the point of, "I can but won't bother."

Aghast, the older girl gaped at her junior. The blocks, forgotten for the moment, shook when Mio slapped her thighs. (They were sitting crisscross on the floor, surrounded by blocks and other toys, settled and ready to play.) "But-but, talking is, you can't not speak!" For the next few minutes Mio went on about the benefits of speech, not quite sure she got her point across as Kasumi's amused smile never fell and only seemed to grow.

That topic led into others, Mio doing most of the talking, though Kasumi and her gestures commented occasionally. They had fun together, and became friends very easily.

Some time later, Mio was unhappily led away by Yamata-san, off to surgery. Kasumi was left alone for the next few hours, building her own castle alone but smiling just a little, happy to have made a friend for even a short time.

-0-0-0-0-

I saw my sister for the first time through hospital glass. She was indistinguishable from the other crinkled babies, and had to be pointed out to me.

Father was proud, hugging my mother to his side as if she'd just accomplished the most wonderful thing in the world. To many people, she had.

Oka-sama's smile was brilliant and blinding, gaze gentle and motherly for an indefinite amount of time; literally glowing. Other mothers, after resting, were crowded around with the same look and feeling.

"Ah, you have blessed me with another beautiful daughter, beloved. What should we name our wonderful second child?" my father asked his wife, proud smile twitching his mustache to an odd angle.

"I've always liked Akane and Iyo, husband," suggested my mother, hand resting on the arm around her. "Nabiki or Akiko are cute, too, though."

"Tendo Nabiki has a nice sound to it," commented Soun mildly.

"Yes, it does. Nabiki it is," decided Kumiko, waving through the glass at her newly named daughter. "Tendo Nabiki... beloved daughter…"

Conversation faded into a comfortable silence, and the adults reveled in the happy glow of new family.

I smiled quietly to myself, still clutching Kurei close. Either a delight or a hindrance, but I now had a little sister.

I couldn't be happier.

-0-0-0-0-

Part Two: Family Life

-0-0-0-0-

The time between Nabiki's birth and oka-sama finding out she was once again pregnant was normal; nothing to hint at the chaos that was to come. Nerima seemed like a normal town up until Ranma's arrival, but one would never know with citizens like the Kunos running rampant.

A week after coming home, Nabiki safely cradled in willing arms, the phone rang. It had been early afternoon, father busy with classes in the dojo while I lounged in the living/dining room, holding my sippy-cup with revering hands. (I love apple juice, appositely love it.) Oka-sama, who was cooking in the kitchen at the time with my younger sister in a sling around her middle, went to answer it.

She nearly slammed the phone back down when my grandmother's voice answered her 'hello'.

I couldn't here what she said, but it seemed grandma wanted to see the both of us, her granddaughters. Mother outright refused, saying it "Wasn't the right time" and "They aren't ready yet".

Was she going to kidnap us or something, because I couldn't see the harm.

Kumiko ended the conversation, "We'll see. Goodbye."

Then she hung up.

Clutching her new baby close, oka-sama hunched her shoulders, on the verge of tears. "Oh, my baby. I don't want her to take you away from me…"

Oh-kay. Maybe my kidnap theory had some merit.

Shocked, I dropped my drink. Being a sippy-cup, it didn't spill, but the**thunk** it made against the table got mother's attention. She turned watery eyes in my direction and drooped all the more.

"Oh, my babies…" she murmured, coming closer to cradle me.

I shifted against in her hug, keeping out of a sleeping Nabiki's way. My mother clutched me to her like a lifeline.

"I don't want you to go away…"

-0-0-0-0-

For the three months I've known her, Nabiki was a normal, fussy baby, much more demanding than ever I was. If she looked more like a fox than she would as a teen, I didn't comment. She kept oka-sama busy and otou-sama proud, and I didn't mind the divided attention.

Actually, I was glad for it.

In my free time, which was now abundant, I practiced speaking. For the most part, no one has noticed. So far.

I have, now that mother has a baby to coddle and is half a month along, acquired something new: a babysitter.

Li Mien, one of father's students, the one who bowed to me not long ago, watches me in exchange for discounted lesson rates and free lunch. A great deal, since oka-sama's a great cook. I wouldn't be surprised if Soun married her for the food.

Father was very careful, picking my sitter. He supervised the first few times, looking over Li-kun's shoulder, whatever he did. But Soun knows his students and grew to trust his young pupil with the safety of me, his eldest child.

Too bad we're all girls. He would've done great with a boy (if said son didn't mind drama).

Li-kun talks to me not as an infant, but almost as an equal. He tells me stories about his school, his fellow students, or an interesting thing he'd seen or read that he thought I'd like. He helped Mother in the kitchen when Nabiki was being particularly fussy, or Soun with chores that my father just didn't have time to do.

Li Mien has become a part of this family.

I'm glad that 'I-as-Kasumi' have someone to look up to around here. I can't with otou-sama because, well, to be honest, he's a bit pathetic. And oka-sama I love and respect, but I don't want to be like her. To help selflessly and do what is needed, to smile and make sure everything stays okay, are merits I can idolize.

He is a gentle, patient person. I like how he is.

Watching me only involves sitting around while I play and/or stare off into space. In this small, frail body, there isn't much I can do, so I think a lot. Like this.

Is it weird to have an inner monologue in your head summarizing events for people who don't exist, or if do, are extremely bored?

Probably.

No body knows, though, so my insane little quark will have to continue on. I don't think I can stop thinking even if I wanted to.

-0-0-0-0-

It's warm, here, in the sun. I'm laying on my back, enjoying the beginnings of summer. The rain is weeks off, but when it does start, I won't be able to spent time outside like this without the risk of being drenched or blown away.

Call Father overprotective, but he doesn't want that to happen.

"Are you enjoying your day, Kasumi-san?" Li Mien asked from his seat by the koi pond. Mother dissuaded him from calling me 'Kasumi-sama' the first time she heard him address me; 'Kasumi-san' isn't much of an improvement.

He told me to call him Li-kun, if I'd call him at all.

I still haven't spoken. Though I practice in private, the words still don't form correctly. There are so many disadvantages to being so young and aware; I'd like to hear the benefits.

I nodded without opening my eyes, seeing only red with vague bits of black. I smiled, content to stay here the rest of the day.

"I'm glad." He sounded so.

Nabiki grumbled as let out a faint whine the background, cut off when she got what she wanted. Sounds of controlled violence drifted from the gym, Soun's voice barking orders and lowering for personal advice.

In a way, hearing these things was peaceful. Saying, 'just another day'.

With the grass tickling my neck, stretched out and relaxed, I couldn't help but agree.

Just another day in this life.

Until I hear a whisper.

_We'll be coming soon._

What…?

I said nothing, going completely still, concentrating on finding where that voice had come from. I found no trace of anything usual, no strain in the air to disrupt the normal environment.

It wasn't auditory, what I'd heard. It was a mental voice, someone else's mental voice.

'_But who? And why? I've never experienced anything like this before_.'

I shivered despite the sun; this wasn't 'just another day', this was 'some day'.

They'd be coming, whoever 'they' were, here 'soon'.

'_Don't be malicious, don't be malicious, please don't be malicious_,' flitted through my head like a prayer. Please, don't be out to hurt me. Or anyone else.

Whoever you are.

-0-0-0-0-

Weeks passed and no one came. I was tense and on guard, down right paranoid, jump at the slightest bit of unusual. Mother and Father noticed, but didn't say anything. Li-kun said nothing, too, though I felt him watching me, and do his best to treat me (more carefully but) the same.

I hardly slept at night, dreading what could happen. Eventually I'd fall asleep, exhausted, and wake up in early afternoon, Li Mien ready and waiting for me with a meal and "Hello".

Oka-sama has become very with Nabiki. She dresses my little sister up, plays peek-a-boo, and is an all around doting mother. Not that she disregarded me, but Mother didn't fawn like she used to.

I'm glad for this, also. Impromptu hugs get annoying after a while. As does being called 'cute' twelve times and hour.

Otou-sama found time for me, but not as much as he who've liked. There was another tournament coming up, a local one that he could oversee, and intensive training was initiated for all participants. Which didn't include Li, as he was too young.

I spend more like with Li-kun than either of my parents now. For any other person, this might seem bad, but as much as I love my parents, to have someone treating you like an equal and not similar to a pet…

It's nice.

Curled up in bed, thinking that, I smiled. I like it here.

I was given my own room once Nabiki came home. She slept in my former cradle beside them, I on a child's futon. As odd as it is to sleep so near the floor, this 'mattress' is comfortable.

I had privacy now, as much as was offered to such a young child, but space nonetheless. This I missed, a place to call mine and mine alone.

My toys were scattered across the floor, clothes neatly folded in my chest of drawers or hanging in my closet. Mother cleaned this place, other than my play floor, which she assigned as my responsibility. I kept my unused items in a toy chest, my used left in patterns you could trip over if you weren't careful.

An invader would be careful, but won't expect a messy room. Parents are known for keeping their children's rooms clean, especially one as young as me. Leaving dropped toys haphazardly spread are a no-no for today's moms and dads, according to popular culture. That'll be in the forefront of mind when breaking into a kid's room. Well, that and 'no valuables'.

Not that any threat would get passed otou-sama. He protects his family, no matter what.

Shifting to my side, facing the wall, I pull my blanket tighter and try to think of nothing. Sleep comes easier that way.

Sleep, sleep. I know I need rest, but it doesn't come easily.

I wish I had Kurei to cuddle, but mother took him for a washing and hasn't given him back yet. I missed him. He made me feel comfortable, relaxed. Like a security blanket, only stuffed and black and unable to be trailed all over everywhere.

Besides, blankets like that get dirty very, very easily. I don't want those nasty germs near me!

Kurei isn't like that. And I miss him. Again.

Curling on my side, I once again try to blank my mind to thoughts of my favorite plushy (and anything else). Once again, it doesn't work.

'_What did they mean?'_ I couldn't help the thought. I had turned the subject over and over in my mind, but I couldn't think of anything new. Most of my theories were made by my imagination, anyway, and hold no testament in the real world.

Then again, in this world, you never know.

I managed to fall into an uneasy sleep a little while after. If I heard so much as a creek I started, waking half way, settling down again after moments of tense unease. I was jumpy, exhausted, and bound to be cranky in the morning.

And when I finally drifted to a place of peace and quiet, it didn't last long.

Not that, really, I expected it to.

"Oh Kasumi-chan," someone whispered in a sing-song voice right against my ear. He was so close I could feel his breath.

Ew!

I remember, vaguely, lashing out, hearing a satisfying 'oomph' as the pervert's wind was knocked out of him, and scrambling in half asleep panic to the other side of the room. Heart hammering in my chest and breath burning my lungs as I swallowed gasping pants, I felt confused and severely out of depth.

The confusion cleared when I stared up into a familiar pair of eyes, the man once again much, much too close.

"Hey, sister, I have great news!" he said in an overly cheerful voice, throwing an arm around my shoulders that instead went threw me. He lent a sheepish smile, crossing his arms as an alternative and settling down on the floor a inches in front of me. And his cheerful smile of too many teeth returned.

My body cowered back against the wall, toddler-sense screaming 'runrunstrangerdon'ttalktohimrun'! My adult addled mind knew better, and I had to avert my eyes to keep from glaring

The clingy bastard. He has sense of personal space.

_At least he isn't poking me;_ a part of me that remembered his past transgressions all too well felt relieved. That thought (and his over enthused presence) made me twitch.

"What are you so happy about?" I all but snapped.

He blinked at me, face relaxing into an expression of perplexed confusion. His face kind of…fell, and he looked disappointed. And sad.

_Is he going to cry?_ I wondered in morbid curiosity. Can spirits cry? (_I answered that question a long time ago_, something told me, but I ignored it to watch.)

It didn't deter him for long; his grin returned full force. And his eyes twinkled. He looked _proud_ of me or something.

Weird.

Oh, well, at least he shut up for a minute.

"Kasumi-chan, guess what?"

No, it made his voice loader and more cheerful.

Twitch.

I swear, if he makes me burst my first-in-this-body blood vessel, I'll…! (Skin him and flambé him and make him wish he'd never been born!)

"What?"

Note: clenching teeth does not make talking easier.

His grin grew, and I just knew he was laughing at me. Or cackling on the inside. "I've been assigned as your Watcher!"

My what? Watcher? I thought he was my Messenger? A Watcher…

Wait, he'd supposed to Watch me or something? He's going to watch…me…

"WHAT?!!"

And that's when my second chance went down hill.

-0-0--0-0-

A/N: I suck at fic deadlines. Happy Holidays. Hope the double chapter gift makes up for the wait!

**Posted: 12/15/07**


	3. The Discussion, Life of Tendo Kumiko

**Broken Mirror Reflecting****  
By: Sister Shadow / L****i**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any __anime_, only the plot ideas and original characters.

Summary: When the soul to be reincarnated as Tendo Kasumi is unable, another is offered the chance. She accepts, and as a result, possesses the memories of her past lives, most recently an American anime otaku. Knowing the events and people to come, she waits to see what the future brings while trying to forget something from her distant past.

-0-0--0-0-

**Chapter Three: The "Discussion"; Life of Tendo Kumiko**

-0-0--0-0-

Part I: The Discussion of Shin and Kasumi (Of the Universe, Her Life, and Why She Is Here)

In other words: Talking it out, Part One

-0-0-0-0-

_Previously…_

"Kasumi-chan, guess what?" Shin said in that overly cheerful voice of his.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed by his cheerfulness and made uncomfortable by his closeness. Right in my face!

His grin widened to the point I wondered at the state of his jaws. Did they creaking, or were they just used to his abusive insane smiles? (Did it hurt? Do spirits even feel pain?) "I've been assigned as your Watcher!"

My what? Watcher? I thought he was my Messenger or something. A Watcher…?

Wait, he'd supposed to watch me or something? Like a pervert? He's going to, Watch…me…

"WHAT?!"

And that's when my second chance went down hill.

-0-0-0-0-

I grabbed a fist full of his blindingly-colorful shirt and wrenched his surprised, but still grinning face, closer to mine, glaring for all I was worth. Now I could stare him right in the eye, without having to look up. (It's annoying, being this short; and this guy is adult sized and floating. Gets on my nerves.)

"You," I growled in a quiet, angry voice, trying very hard not to shout. I didn't want to wake oka-sama or otou-sama. Otou-sama would probably storm the room, ready for any perceived danger; there is a reason we've never had a break in. "Go. Away."

'_I do not want you here_.' Eyes glinting, I made my glare as fierce as possible, trying to bore a hole into his brain so he.would.get.it.

Shin rose both hands in a placating gesture, still smile that stupid, idiotic grin. (Why don't his smile just fall? He can't be happy.) Was he just doing this to annoy me? No; he could set me off without even trying.

_Why was that? Why am I so angry? But the part asking was so minute, questioning so meekly compared to the sheer annoyance of Shin's presence, that it was pushed aside. Quieted so easily._

"Oh, sorry, no can do!" Ghost-man was sweating a little, but didn't seemed worried by my anger. "I'm here to stay!"

Such. Anger. Must. GET IT **OUT**!

"Do you know," quietly, dangerously. I looked down, fingers tightening in his shirt. I was sure if I looked right at him, I would vaporize him on the spot, such was the rage; I continued, "what I have been through the last two years?"

(Didn't see his look of surprise, or his eyes soften with concern.)

"Do you know, what has been happening to me?" I looked him in the eye, vaguely traumatized just remembering. It was _awful._

Shin won't meet my eyes, instead looking up at the ceiling. (The Heavens? Was he communicating with whoever had sent him?) I gave his shirt a rough jerk; he cleared his throat and looked somewhere in my direction, still avoiding eye contact. In response to my question, Shin made a negative sound and scratched his cheek, looking sheepish. "No, um. I've been busy."

"You're here now," I growled. "To stay. You weren't even watching?"

The spirit looked even more uncomfortable. "Well, uh, I. Wasn't. Couldn't. The others, they, um." Scratching the back of his head, Shin deflated a bit, hunched his shoulders and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. And wasn't smiling. "Were supposed to keep tabs on you. Um. S-sorry?"

Finally! A reaction!

But not the one I wanted.

"You have no idea." My fists began to shake. "No idea."

"Er, you could tell me about it? And then I would?" He tried, and failed, to look encouraging.

I glared at him hard, eyes burning, face set in a deep scowl of rage. "You wouldn't understand!" The rage surged and I stood, shoving the spirit aside and across the room in a sudden, violent motion. I felt a sense of satisfaction as Shin landed with a thud; at his still, prone position.

He didn't move.

Smirking just a little in intense satisfaction, "You won't understand, but I'll tell you anyway!

"I was born," I continued. "Do you know what it feels like to be born? To be so weak? I had these urges; to cry and cry and cry. I couldn't help it. I was aware, and I was a _baby_." Such a small, tiny thing I was. So fragile. It gave me chills just to think of it. I began to shake. "Everyone did everything for me! They talked down to me! I-I had to breastfeed." Shudder.

I stared at my hands. How much smaller they'd been back then, when I couldn't even support my own head. So helpless. I'd never liked the feeling of being vulnerable, having to rely on others for everything. At that level…it was a nightmare.

"Did you know, that all humans are born legally blind? Barely a foot in front of me was blurry. I couldn't control my body for **nine months**. And the urges… They're called infant reflexes, and they fade. Most of them." I noticed my hands, bigger now; they were shaking. I wonder why…?

Giggle. I feel so bubbly. So…

"_Shin,"_ I whispered, drained. "Why did I remember?"

No anger, no… What was it? Rage? Hiccup. I dunno, I don't feel anything, just… Wobbly, woozily wibbablly wobbly. Giggle. That sounds like baby talk!

He didn't answer.

What…? A sharp jerk to my system, and I'd regain what was left of my wits.

I looked up, surprised, expecting at least a stammered explanation that would somehow try to win me over. After some convincing, I might even concede. I might, _forgive_. A lot of convincing by that silver tongue of his.

Shin wasn't there.

He'd…left? In the middle of my ranting? To be expected-- No, he would take responsibility. Apologize. Try to make things right. Not just disappear.

That _bastard!_

But I didn't have it in me for any more anger, fury, or rage. Or any strong emotion, really. I was just so tired now.

Slumping against the corner he'd back me into, I curled in on myself, hugging my knees and feeling strange. Not quite sad, not lonely but.

_Don't leave me!_

Past lives. I remember. I've felt this way before.

"Are you sad?"

I answered, without thinking, "…yeah."

"Such a quiet voice. Weren't you just yelling a minute ago?"

"I was angry." I probably shouldn't've been.

"You aren't angry any more?"

"No. Not anymore." I clung tighter to myself, mumbling into my knees.

"Good. I'm glad." A hand carded through my hair, ruffling the loose strands, and settled into caressing the top after it was satisfied with the mess.

I glanced up. Shin. So he hadn't gone.

Huh.

"Why am I like this?" Not sure what I was asking, but a part of me understood. That part of me that felt nostalgically amused. (Am I developing multiple personalities or something? How can different parts of me feel different things? I know it's possible to feel more than one emotion at once, but…)

"You' ae a child, little Kasumi-chan." Shin grin down at me with warm eyes. How come I hadn't noticed how kind they were before?

I felt guilt for yelling at him.

"Stating the obvious. Dork," I shot, with no real heat. A smile tugged at my lips, but I ignored it.

His grin suddenly widened and he playfully teased, "Is that a grin I see coming on?"

"No!" I instantly protested, trying to turn my lips down in a frown. They wouldn't listen.

"Yes it is! I see a smile!" Shin lifted my chin with a finger, my hair abandoned. I missed the affectionate touch already. "There it is!"

I couldn't help the giggle. Really. "Shiiin!" I whined, my cheeks heating up. He was embarrassing me; I wasn't used to being teased. Cried over and cared for, yes, but not teased.

"Kasumi!" Shin's grin was contagious. He ruffled my hair again; I tried to duck out of the way, but his hand was too quick.

"Better?" he asked after a moment of affectionate hair displacement, voice quiet.

I nodded, anger forgotten, and grin up at him. "Yeah."

"Good!"

He hugged me, then. And I wondered, I had to ask. I couldn't stop the question. I just had to know! It'd been bothering me since he'd got here!

"How can you touch me? Touch things at all?" I asked, leaning out of his hold to look enquiringly up at him. Shin's hands settled on my sides, just above my hips in a half hug, his fingertips brushing the floor, and I didn't try to squirm away. It was… nice.

It took him by surprise; he blinked down at me. "Huh?"

"You're a spirit. When I was a spirit, I couldn't touch physical things," I elaborated. "But you can; just now you hugged me. How come?"

"I, well," he began, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I'm different from how you were. Different rules apply to me."

"So, I was a ghost, and you as a messenger, er," I corrected myself at his disgruntled expression, "excuse me, Watcher, are more special than I was." I tried to understand, expression smiling and indulgent. I waited for him to explain it to me.

"Yes, sort of." Shin scratched the back of his neck with his hand, still uncomfortable. Had he never been asked him to explain something before?

"Are there different dimensions, like layers to the world? I know there are different worlds and all but," I prompted, trying for something he can grasp at. I wanted/needed to know, to understand.

I like learning new things. Nothing can distract me like the promise to learn something new can. I get very passionate and very 'into it'.

Shin sweatdropped, but nodded despite his sheepish expression, clearly still uncertain. Nervous, even. He didn't elaborate or say anything, just sat there scratching his neck. _'What's up with him?'_

"So you're on one plane and I was on another?" I tried again, a determined frown marking my face, trying to puzzle it out. Shin didn't answer, or react really, so I continued with my own theories. "No, then you couldn't have touched me back then either. Um. The physical plane and the spiritual plane…"

"Kasumi-chan…" Shin started, still sweat dropping. I looked up at him hopefully; was he going to finally explain? "I'm not supposed too…I can't explain yet." I opened my mouth to protest, but he shushed me. "Can you wait until that time?"

Wait for knowledge? Hmph. But I want to know now!

Frowning in disappointment (no, I was not pouting), I stared levelly up at him. "When will that be?"

He looked uncomfortable again. "Um. When y-you're older…?"

I continued to stare.

He gulped. "When I can."

"And when can you?" Shin, is that silver tongue of yours on the fritz, or are you just unable to convince single-minded little girls? Work with me here. Give me something I can buy. I have so many questions I want to ask, but I can't just let this drop! If you can just answer, we can move on to something else.

Something you can answer now, without me having to wait.

Shin turned serious. How odd. "When I get permission. You aren't supposed to be aware yet. I…" He shut his mouth quickly, and opened it again with that annoyingly cheerful grin in place. "I'll see what I can do! Now, Kasumi-chan," his arms tightened around me, and I was hugged close so suddenly a squeak escaped, "tell me all about it, okay? Just let it out."

Let what…? Oh. But, I. Don't want to. It's gone already. I don't want to think about it again! Don't make me, you clingy brat!

Sniff.

My mind went back, to before the anger. Just thinking about it, the helplessness, makes me feel that way again. Makes me determined to never be that way again.

…wait a minute.

I pulled away, brows furrowed, frowning. His face and his eyes, the expression in them…weren't right. "You sneak!" I hit him, closed fisted, on the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot, staring warily at me under his mask-cover of confusion.

"I'm not supposed to be aware yet!" I roared, hitting him again, and again. Shin flinched, raising his arms in defense from my blows, knowing his slip had been caught. "Then what should I be?! And why are you here!"

"I just came to check on you! Ow!" He let go and backed away; I followed him, fist raised. "Stop hitting me and I'll explain!"

I lowered my fist slightly, expectant. "You'd better."

Shin took a deep breath, still rubbing his arm, and let his shoulders slump. His body tensed up again when he explained in one long, breath-deprived burst, "I was sent to check on you and, maybe, be your imaginary friend when you're little so you can warm up to the idea as you grew older and remembered and no, I didn't know what was happening to you, I apologize. But I can't really explain anything without clearance, and I should not be talking to you right now but finding out what has happened so thankyouseeyoulaterbye!"

Oh no he didn't! He was not going to fade on me!

I grabbed his hand as he began to fade and with every ounce of determination and finality I could muster said, "You are staying!"

His fading reversed, and the surprised, gapping man was soon solid again.

I tsked at him, waving a finger with my other hand on my hip. "You shouldn't have done that! You are not going anywhere until I say so!"

"How! What, you! You shouldn't be able to do that!" Shin pointed an accusing finger, taking me aback. "You were holding out on me! Where did you learn your Power?" He was excited, ecstatic even. Weird man.

Hands on my hips, I glowered. "Excuse me for not telling you something I couldn't remember!" He quieted, rightfully sheepish. "And I'm not the one holding out! You can't tell me anything without clearance? Hah! Then you had better get some!"

The man pouted, glaring sulkily up at me. (I'd pulled him down when he had tried to run off. Not floating away for him!) "I was going to, but you interupted!"

I gapped, astonished at his accusation. Says the man who tried to just leave! "You didn't explain!"

"I did so!" he exclaimed, pouting more. How does his mind work? As well as his fashion sense, the horror that is his color coordination. "I told you! I need to find out why you-you're aware and not…!"

"A child?" I finished for him. He nodded, satisfied. "I am a child, if you hadn't noticed! I'm two years old!"

"With the soul of one much older!" Like that made it better instead of worse!

"Yes, but I'm still stuck like this! In this place! What am I going to do here, cook? Clean? Housekeep things into order?!" I felt panic rising and tried to squash it, the half thought out fears at the back of my mind coming out in angry bursts. I thought I'd used up all of it earlier; apparently not. "This is _Ranma's_ world! **Nerima!** I'm just the absentminded older sister! What am I supposed to do? You never said!"

"Fix things!" he burst through my tirade, wide eyed with worry. "Fix things that only you can! The balance must be kept!" His mouth snapped shut, just like the last time.

Balance? Because the original soul wasn't ready? Was something off?

Calmed by surprise, I asked, "What? Please, explain."

"I can't!" Shin wouldn't meet my eyes. "I've said too much. Again."

"You have a big mouth," I half joked, trying to get him to relax. Maybe un-clam a little.

He snorted, faintly amused, and eyed me like he was on to me. "That I do."

"Going to open it again?" Went for the straight approach; people don't expect it when all other attempts come from the side. Strategically switching tactics!

He grinned that grin and I felt a tingle of irritation, "Nope."

"Hmph. Go get that permission," I ordered, crossing my arms and hoping for a chance at some answers.

Shin raised an eyebrow, amused. "You're going to let me go? I have your leave?"

"Yes," I said pompously, hiding a smirk. "As long as you return before the dawn."

"I cannot promise such a quick return," he bantered back, "but may I have the allowance of Your Noble Self that I mayhap return at the earliest connivance to your humble servant?"

Okay, he's good. "Yes." I held out my hand, limp at the wrist, and he knelt over it. Shin smiled, staring up through his long lashes, and barely brushed his lips over the back of my hand. He faded from sight with a wink, grinning at the beginnings of my blush.

_(Someone else, long blonde hair curled tight to his scalp, kneeling over my hand, proclaiming, "My lady," with such devotion. Devotion, I felt then, I did not deserve.)_

'_Flashback,' _I dismissed the sudden scene.

"You, you brat!" I whispered, frustrated at my embarassment and the linger emotions of another time. "Don't come back until you can explain!"

He left me with too many questions! Now I won't get any sleep.

Too tired to sleep. This can't be good for my child's body.

_These thoughts_, I mentally muttering while gathering Kurai tight, _can't be good for me either._

-0-0-0-0-

"Kasumi-chan! Oh my, are you alright?" Kumiko wondered at her poor child, who'd fallen asleep in her breakfast, cheek flat against her serving of fish.

Nabiki giggled, making bubbly baby noises.

"Don't laugh, Nabi-chan," Kumiko scolded. "It's not nice."

Kasumi let out a soft little breathy sound, fluttering the lace collar of her nightdress. Kumiko had a hard time hiding her smile.

-0-0-0-0-

Part IIa: Lee-kun the Babysitter, and Oka-sama's Day Out

-0-0-0-0-

I love my mother. I love my father. I love Nabi-chan and Lee-kun and all the students who are nice to me.

I love this place. It's a nice house, a nice neighborhood. A safe place.

I don't want to leave.

Oka-sama is scared again. She's closed up in her shrine-room, praying load and long. She left Nabiki hours ago in her playpen and little sister's already board with the toys; she isn't crying yet, but she will be soon.

So sad. So terrified.

Why does oka-sama think her mother's going to take us away from her?

I wanna know.

-0-0-0-0-

"Lee-kun, thank you for watching Kasumi-chan! Lunch is labeled; Nabiki-chan's sleeping. My husband should be home around six; please help yourself if you get hungry between them and lunch," my mother instructed Lee-kun from the doorway. He bowed and said it was nothing, seeing her off with a wave and a smile.

Oka-sama isn't just a stay-at-home mom, you know. She has friends; she goes out. Not often, but the woman isn't stuck here watching us all the time. Ruri-san is very nice. She lives with her husband and son a few blocks away; I've heard about her "koi" and "Tate-kun" enough to feel like I know them.

Ruri-san's planning a baby shower for oka-sama, not that she knows. The woman is like Li-kun; she talks like you can understand her, not as if you are below her. It's nice.

Oka-sama thinks she's going out for lunch and maybe a movie with their group of friends, but really? Bwahaha! Prepare to be surprised with footy-pajamas, bibs and pacifiers, Mother Dearest! Very Big Grin.

I like Ruri. She's nice. She's also making Kumiko forget the terror of her mother and the constant stream of phone calls.

She calls every week, and five Tuesday evening. Kumiko doesn't cook, she doesn't sew, she doesn't do anything at all, just sits there, trembling, and answers the phone when it rings. She's _terrified_ of Tuesdays nights; she dreads it the whole day. Soun has gone so far to confront her, unsuccessfully, on it.

Darn stubborn woman. Let your husband help!

Akane is going to be so like her mother.

And yes, it is still odd to think of the something that I know has happened as something that is going to happen. Or, more accurately, happening right this minute, in Kumiko's stomach.

Shudder.

"Kasumi-san, lunch! Kumiko-sama made your favorite!" Li-kun called from the kitchen doorway. I scrambled up from my place on the porch, watching the wind blow through the trees.

Oka-sama made tuna sandwiches with the crust off? Score!

Childish? I'm acting like a child? Of course! Why do I need to keep reminding you?

Self, you are so silly sometimes.

Yes, love you too. (I think I am developing multiple 'me's.)

Spending the day with Li-kun, eating my favorite food, and knowing that, at least for the moment, oka-sama is happy? Sounds just right.

With a contented sigh, I thank Li-kun with my eyes for setting the table and sit down to dig in.

-0-0-0-0-

"Kumiko-chan! Look at this!" Ruri called loudly from across the room, giggling excitedly over the racks of baby clothes. She held something pink and frilly in her hands, and Kumiko dreaded even the suggestion that she should buy it for her next child. What if it was a boy?

(All signs pointed to a girl, of course, including her gut feeling, but you could never be sure.)

Ruri had the unfortunate love of shopping. Especially shopping for other people. Other people who happened to be her pregnant best friend? Even better.

Kumiko sighed and placed a reassuring hand over her stomach, the place it normally gravitated to without her conscious though. "Ruri-chan, I don't see why the little one can not just wear Kasumi-chan and Nabiki-chan's old clothes." The feeling of dread in her stomach deepened; it had _lace_. Lots of lace. And roses.

"Oh ho ho, but those are out of style!" Ruri scolded her, putting another terrifying outfit in the growing pile. Pink and orange? Oh my!

Kumiko frowned; those clothes were little over a year old. Putting her hands on her hips, she scowled at her friend. "Now, Ruri-chan, remember, I'm not as rich as you are. Certainly I'm not buying all of those-" She dare not call them clothes; so much _lace_ and _pink_ and _petals_, so little fabric. Wouldn't the child be itchy?

Ruri wasn't listening; she turning the corner around one of the isles, browsing. Kumiko followed her.

"Ruri!" She didn't like being ignored.

The mentioned held up a hanger and said, "Don't you think this would look good on Kasumi-chan?"

The Tendo matriarch felt like growling but, taking a good look at just what Ruri held, said carefully, "That is in black."

"Yes, I know." The other woman blinked innocently at her, then looked down at the shirt again. "It has Hello Kitty™ on it; I thought she might be getting around that age…"

"Ruri, it's in _black_," Kumiko said in exasperation, reaching over to grab the shirt from Ruri's hands. "You never dress a child in black unless you are going to a funeral! Honestly, I'm glad you have a boy. What you would do to a girl…" She hung it back up, ignoring the lingering feeling that: yes, it would look good on Kasumi, and a Kung-fu Hello Kitty™ T-shirt on his daughter would make Soun gush. (She didn't need any more crying from him.)

"Kumiko-chan, you wound me! I would be a good mother to a little girl." Ruri was grinning at her. The woman had no shame. Spoken as the truth, with all fondness, really.

Kumiko sighed and resided the urge to burry her head in her hands; she had to find something or Ruri would _force_ something on her. "So you say. Ruri, you read Tate-kun _Shakespeare_. In English." Oh, that was a nice color combination! Shame about the price…

She put it back, glancing over at the pile Ruri had made and abandoned. Kumiko felt sympathy for the person who had to put it all back again. '_At least none of it is from other departments, like last time.'_

-0-0-0-0-

Kumiko came home with several bags, one full of books and the others of clothes. She unpacked them in her room; books into the bookcase, baby clothes on one corner of the bed, and the only adult outfit laid out in the middle.

"When am I going to wear this?" she wondered. Ruri had insisted that it looked too good on her to pass up, but really. Such a fancy outfit!

Perhaps for Soun's birthday…?

Maybe.

Kumiko put it away, in the back of their closet, and thought no more about it the rest of the day.

-0-0-0-0-

Part IIb: Little Sister

-0-0-0-0-

"Nabi-chan, say it with me!" Kumiko held up her open hand and began to count, "Ichi, Ni, San…"

Nabiki distracted herself with her foot, interested in her toes. They looked so tasty!

Kumiko tried again. "Come on, Nabi-chan! Count with me!"

The infant sucked on her toes.

"Nabiiiki!" the woman whined. "Pay attention!"

"Kumiko, isn't Nabiki a little young?" Soun asked from the doorway, holding a food tray.

Kumiko pouted. "It's the only way to pass the time!"

"You could read to her," he suggested, setting the tray on at their bedside. Sitting down, level with his wife, Soun felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he held back. She didn't like to see him cry.

"I've tried!" She glared at him. "You don't need to confine me to bed, you know! I'm not and invalid!" Kumiko patted her stomach, the reason for her forced bed rest. "I'm just pregnant."

"You are giving me another child. Oh my beloved wife!" The tears started flowing down his cheeks, rivers expressing his overwhelming joy. "You bless me so"

Kumiko twitched.

"To think that you love me enough to give me another child. Oh, I love you so much, my beloved Kumi--"

Thud!

Soun was smashed into the ground with a hammer. Kumiko, hands still on the handle, ground out, "This is my child too."

Nabiki giggled, abandoning her toes for her thumb, and turned over on her belly. Mommy and Daddy were being so silly!

The Tendo man nodded, a grin splitting his face. "Of course The children--"

His wife gasped, clutching at her very pregnant stomach. Soun was immediately at her side, fussing. "Are you alright? What's wrong, my wife?"

"Soun," she said, voice strained, "I think it's time."

THUMP!

Kumiko twitched again, glaring down at him in irritation. _She_ was the one who wanted to faint.

"Nabiki-chan," she addressed the fourteen month old, "your father is an idiot."

The girl giggled in agreement.

-0-0-0-0-

In the next room over, Kasumi was oblivious to this turn of events. She slept on, murmuring, "Shin, _explain_…" and "Oka-sama, not the lacy dress…"

-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Sorry for the wait? Um. Hope you enjoyed! Review if you like.


End file.
